New Year's Dilemma
by xOfriendsfanOx
Summary: Ross is depressed about New Year's. Will a chance at spending the night with Rachel change his mood?
1. Possibilities

**A/N**: This story takes place in the tenth season after Ross/Charlie broke up and Rachel and Joey broke up, but before the whole Paris fiasco.

And the obligatory disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters contained in this story. Friends and all characters contained therein are property of Bright/Kauffman/Crane. All copyrights and/or trademarks of Warner Brothers and/or NBC are assumed to be honored as well. The only thing herein belonging to me is the story.

**New Years Dilemma**

_Possibilities_

Another long year was over and a new one was just ready to begin, but instead of being happy Ross was anything but that. Monica was getting ready to have her annual New Years bash and it made Ross assess his life in more ways then one.

He pondered what he had to be grateful for. A secure job that he loved, nice apartment, great friends, loving family, but the only people he had that were really _his _to appreciate and love were his two wonderful children. Ben and Emma. Of course in his situation the way they were being brought up wasn't in a convenient ordinary situation like most people. Instead they were with two different beautiful women who he had loved and still held loving feelings towards, but were now just simply _friends_. Carol and Rachel.

Carol had been the love of his life, for so he had thought at the time. They were young and comfortable, but most importantly they loved each other. So they got married. He thought he had started a good life with her until the day she decided she didn't want to be married to a man anymore because of her new found lesbianism and her lover Susan. Sure Ross was crushed, but he had no choice but to move on.

Then came the news that Carol was pregnant with his baby, but as Carol put it he could be as involved as he wanted, but was ultimately going to become a father no matter what. So of course he chose to be involved with his son Ben's life, and he helped raise him with Carol and Susan. But deep down some part of Ross wished that he didn't have to always drop him off and pick him up like a piece of luggage. He didn't make the choice to change his lifestyle so why should he have to suffer the pain? Ross didn't hold resentment towards Carol, but it did depress him from time to time, especially around New Years.

Then there was Rachel. Correction, there had _always _been Rachel, even before Carol. When Ross was a geek in high school, and now that he had a Ph-D and was a well-respected paleontologist, not to mention his looks had changed over the years quite greatly for the better. There would always be Rachel because no matter what happened in their past their lives had always managed to be inextricably intertwined with one another's, like it was beyond their own will but one who's they could not see. Fate.

How do you begin to summarize and explain a history of memories that were up and down, high and low, joyous and heart wrenching? I don't think it can be captured in words, but its obvious there's no need for them when all you need to know is in a beautiful little girl that symbolizes of everything they had been through over the years. Emma. When Rachel gave birth there was a moment that everything stopped and all that mattered was that they both had each other. Ross sighed. If only it were _still_ that simple.

Another reason he dreaded New Year's was that every one of his friends always arrived with a date to Monica's party. While he on the other hand had to go out and look for one, while most of the gang didn't because they were already happily married. Monica had Chandler. Phoebe had Mike. Joey had the entire remaining NYC female population. And Rachel always managed to find someone great because hey, lets face it she was Rachel and she was beautiful.

Ross had a crazy idea that maybe since they both had to drop off Emma at Sandra Greene's before Monica's party they could just go together. And after midnight they would have to leave to go pick her up again because Sandra had a party early the next day that by the time they got back to her house it may be too late and dangerous to travel home again and they might just have to stay there over night _together_.

Oh the _possibilities_ of the New Year made Ross's mood change to a brighter one. He smiled as he was lost in thought.


	2. Rain Check

**A/N:** Hey Guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated this but I had some free time finally and I decided to pick it back up. There will be some dialogue in this scene but I didn't want to do it the typical way, but rather as a story and in between you can hear their thoughts. So if you pay attention and read you will easily understand which is dialogue and which is thought…Enjoy and don't forget to review!

_Rain Check_

The scene is set in Joey and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is sitting in the reclining chair holding Emma and reading her to sleep. Ross enters quietly so as not to disturb the beautiful scene he is witnessing.

_Jesus_ she is beautiful. He said pondering to himself. His two best women and everything he would ever need right before his eyes. He sighed. Rachel looked up startled at first, but smiled knowingly when she saw those all too familiar puppy dog eyes lovingly gazing at her. Rachel assumed Ross's look was for Emma even if she hoped it was for her as well.

_Those days are over_, you need to get over it already! But still, there is something almost longing in his eyes as if he is pleading with you to be with him again. Okay just focus back on the child you made together, you know the one in your lap. He's giving me the look, _our_ look. Oh no…I am so in for it.

Ahem. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or anything, but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to interrupt such a beautiful scene."

He called you beautiful! Wait, no he didn't…he said beautiful scene. Okay say something…

"No, It's fine I was just going to put her down." Ross held out his arms.

"May I?"

"Sure. I mean you did half create her and all." Laughs. Pause and then the look again. Ross takes Emma from Rachel's arms, doing it ever so carefully so as not to wake the little angel, and their hands graze each other's and their faces are inches apart. They stop for about a few nano seconds and just gaze at each other before Ross walks into the other room to put Emma to sleep.

_Wowza_! Did you _see _the look he just gave you? That was some heat…yeah this Mamas still got it. Rachel laughs to herself. It's silent for a good few minutes so Rachel goes to her room. Ross is leaned over the crib with his hand on Emma's head sleeping. Rachel laughs. She goes over to him and gently places a hand on his arm and whispers in his ear, "Ross." Nothing. So she gets closer. "Ross." Practically snoring. She gets so close to him and whispers, "I want to have sex with you right now!" Ross abruptly wakes up as if in disbelief and he looks up at Rachel who is playfully smiling. He laughs. "You fell asleep."

"Yeah I know, I just had a rough night last night and I couldn't fall asleep."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, but I did want to talk to you about something else, but let's go in the other room so we don't wake Emma."

"Okay." Ross leans over the crib and places a kiss on Emma's head.

"Goodnight baby."

Look at him, I swear he is the best Dad in the world. Look how much he loves her. It all started with you, remember that. _Oh shut up already_! Rachel sits at the counter and Ross stands facing her on the other side.

"So what's up?"

"Well I was just thinking since we have to drop Emma off at your mom's that we could just go to Monica's party together."

"Yeah sure, I had actually just assumed that we were going together." Laughs.

"Okay well that's great. Anyways, where's Joey tonight?"

"Where else? Out with yet another 'hot' date."

"Wow, he does get around."

"Yeah."

"It seems strange."

"What?"

"Just like how half of our friends are married now except for you, me and Joey."

Rachel pondered. "Yeah, it's kinda sad I mean I woulda thought for sure me and you would have been the first ones married…but at least we had the first kid." Laughs.

"Yeah. Life has a funny way of surprising us with the unexpected."

"Yeah, no more surprises for me for a LONG while." Laughs.

"But wait…didn't I just get an offer from you for sex?" Rachel looked surprised but laughed.

"**YOU **were supposed to be asleep!"

"Yeah well of course I'm gonna hear that…what do you say, is that offer still good?"

"Ross!"

"Okay, guess I'll just have to take a rain check." Laughs. "Alright well I'm gonna take off I have a few errands to run, but I'll see you later."

"Alright see ya. Have a good day."

"You too, _Lovah_!" Ross said before quickly closing the door to block the magazine Rachel threw at him.


	3. It's Always They, Them

**A/N**: Hey Guys, I got a review saying that it was hard to follow with no quotations so I will try to put more Ross said and Rachel said, even though I find that completely juvenal since I reread the chapter and found no difficulty in it at all. Maybe cause I am in college? Oh well (lol) Just read, review and enjoy!

_It's Always They, Them_

**Monica's Apartment**

Monica is cooking as usual while Chandler is pretending to help set the table and Phoebe is hanging decorations. Rachel enters with Emma.

"Hey you guys."

Simultaneous "Heys."

"Wow Mon, It smells delicious in here."

"Aww thanks sweetie! I'm making cordon blue with aju sauce and a la-" Rachel cut her words.

"Mon you can stop right there, I don't speak chef."

Chandler quipped, "Good one Rach, however I went to the NYC's Culinary Arts program where I majored in chicken and what Monica is making is French perfection."

"You didn't go there…you are a data guy. You only know how to order pizza."

"I know Pheebs I was JOKing."

"Well your joke SUCked, give it up old man." Chandler scowled.

"So Rach what's this I hear your coming to my party tonight with my brother? What's going on with you two?"

"Why is it that I can't just come to a party with Ross as a _friend_? Why does everyone always have to make it more then that after six years of **not** being together?"

Monica glared, "Why…Well for starters you kissed him on MY engagement night just because you never had a 'bonus' night."

"Yeah, and then that time you and me went to the bar and met that guy Bill and Ross never gave you his message when he called," Phoebe pointed her finger matter-of-factly.

"Yeah and then that whole thing where you had his baby and like Joey 'accidentally' proposed to you and he was all furious at him because you so do NOT do that after your best friend had a baby with his on-again off-again ex that will never _really_ be his ex," Chandler said out of breath.

"OKAY! So we have a past, who doesn't? Yeah we had Emma, but right now we are **just **friends and I would really appreciate it if everyone would stop trying to make it out to be more then that and just get off my back because we're coming to Monica's party together…It's too much pressure!" Rachel said defeated.

"Okay sweetie, were sorry. We won't mention it again and the only time we'll ever talk about you and Ross is if you want to, okay?" Monica said so genuinley and motherly.

"Thank you Mon and you know your going to be a great mother because you're such a good friend."

"Aww, thanks sweetie," hugging Rachel and then backing away, "Wait I'm not a **great **friend too?" They both laughed. Monica gets all excited "Speaking of being a mother, Erica is almost ready to pop!"

The conversation went on like this and Rachel was relieved that it took the pressure off of her and Ross. But then again when would it ever NOT be her and Ross? Would going to this party be such a bad thing? I mean they did have a few moments earlier and he looked at her like her Ross again. Only time will tell Rachel thought to herself as the last ten years danced around in her head. This could be just what _they_ needed.


	4. Something To Look Forward To

**A/N:** Hey, I'M BACK! Sorry if it is taking forever to finish this story but I am going to try my hardest to finish this up before school starts because I started this so long ago. So I hope you are all not too mad at me and that you will still read and review. Thanks!

_Something To Look Forward To_

**Joey and Rachel's Apartment**

There is a knock at the door.

Rachel yells from her room.

"Joey! Can you please get that? I'm trying to finish getting Emma's stuff together."

"Sure thing Rach."

Ross stood at the door looking a little too good for just going to his sister's party with just his "friend" Rachel.

"Wow man, you clean up good, come on in."

"Thanks man. Is Rachel almost ready 'cause I don't want to be to late to the party…we still have to drive all the way to her mother's and back."

"Ugh, who knows with her…I'll go check for you though."

"Thanks Joe."

"No problem," Joey patted his friend on the shoulder in the friendly reassuring nature that was Joey.

While Joey went to check on Rachel, Ross was finally left alone with his thoughts and he couldn't believe how nervous he was feeling, as if this were the first time he was seeing Rachel and this was their first date. He told himself to calm down and tried to take a deep breath telling himself that all that was all ancient history now and that they were certainly no where near "that place" of young lovers in love. However when Rachel came out of her room holding Emma it was all Ross could do not to break down at her beauty.

Rachel was wearing a warm smile and a classy floral printed dress that showed how well-toned her figure was, even after motherhood. It was much like the dress she wore the night her and Phoebe went to bar and Ross could not keep his eyes off of her. Her hair was swept up in a lose clip with a few pieces framing her face and she had on simple open-toe heels. History seemed to repeat itself tonight, however Rachel was also looking Ross up and down in his casual, but handsome get up. He had on a black Armani sweater and gray Armani slacks with black snazzy dress shoes. His hair flipped up in the front just enough to show his handsome face, one Rachel could not seem to resist in the past and couldn't seem to resist right now.

After all the looking one another over they finally came back to reality and it's awkwardness when they both realize what was going on…that they were feeling in "that place," "their place" again. Ross broke the silence first feeling about as fidgety a little kid.

"So are you just about ready?" Rachel eyed him and grinned.

"Just about."

Joey came out of his room and was looking good as usual. He grabbed his coat.

"Alright guys, be careful driving, it's kind of icy out there." Rachel smiled at his unfailing concern for his friends.

"We will, thank you Joey."

"And I will see you later little girl, won't I?" Joey said this in a baby voice, which caused Emma to become hysterical at her goofy Uncle Joey.

"Joe, where you headed so early anyways?" Ross inquired.

"Ugh, I'm going to go pick up Natasha at her apartment 'cause I felt bad to make her come all by herself when she doesn't really know any of you guys."

"Aww, that's sweet honey," Rachel cooed.

"Rach in technical terms he is only being 'sweet' because he hopes he'll get some after the party," Ross said matter-of-factly. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Look Ross, Joey is capable of being a good guy without thinking of 'getting some,' right Joe?"

"Absolutely," Joey said connvinvingly enough to Rachel who looked happy to win her point. When she turned around he shook his head at Ross and mouthed "No way."

"Alright see ya guys later and be careful please!"

"Alright, see ya Joe," they said back to him.

Emma waved at her Uncle Joey and cried "Bye-bye, JOE-y." Ross and Rachel smiled at each other filled with pride at their beautifully intelligent daughter.

Rachel grabbed her coat but couldn't seem to put it on with Emma in her arms so Ross took it from her, smiling.

"Allow me Madam." She smiled back at him and let him help her into her coat.

"Why thank you kind Sir."

Ross finished fixing Rachel's coat and as he faced her they both laughed at each other and settled into their zone of comfortableness. Then something happend, something they knew all too well. Their smiles slowly faded and they were lost in each other's eyes, that familiar place they loved. All of a sudden a random memory of when they were at the beach house flashed before their eyes when they were also locked in a similar gaze, but gave in to the moment. With Emma there between them it didn't seem right, but that look, that moment was enough for them to get by, for now, until the next one. It was something for them to both look forward to.

End Scene


	5. The Question

**A/N:** Hey, I hope you guys liked the last chapter and here's chapter five, enjoy! Oh and I know that it's not a lot of the other guys, but Ross and Rachel _were_ my favorite part of the show so I wanted to do a fan fic about them, with a splash of the others but I loved them all. So don't hate, appreciate ) Oh and read and review of course!

_The Question_

Ross and Rachel are in the Porche driving back from Sandra Greene's house after just dropping Emma off before Monica's big New Year's Eve bash.

Ross looked like he was lost in thought. Rachel noticed.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just…what your mother said really made me think ya know?"

Looking concerned Rachel replied.

"Ross you know she didn't mean anything by it, if anything it was more of a compliment. She was just saying how much you've changed and how great of a father you are to Emma. Please don't be upset because she brought that up."

"I know that she didn't mean anything by it and it's not even what she said really it's just the fact that I can't believe how incredibly immature I was back then. I was so stubborn and it made my life miserable." Rachel understandingly nodded.

"You know we all have grown up a lot. I was spoiled and career driven back then, so don't beat yourself up over it."

Ross still looked pensive and then he said words five words that made Rachel's heart sink.

"Rachel, do you forgive me?" Rachel's voice cracked.

"What?"

"I mean, for what I did (pause) to you?" There was no way to look into his eyes to tell why he was asking her this, and she couldn't say she felt pressured because his eyes were on the road, but she knew he was waiting for an answer.

"I…" before she could finish answering her eyes welled up as her memory drifted back to that awful night when he pleaded with her on his knees to take him back. "Ross, where is all this coming from?" Her voice came out soft, but sure as she needed to know why he was asking her about the one night that tore them apart.

"Because Rachel, I just need to know." And even from the side view of his face she saw how serious and desperate he was to know.

Unsure Rachel asked him, "Why?" Ross exhaled.

"Because if there was one thing I could ever take back it would be that night I hurt you the way that I did and…I just _need_ to know."

Rachel took a deep breath and thought to herself. Here was the man that she had loved and hated more times then she could count. Well never _really_ hated, but made her mad enough to want to kill him. But there he sat, next to her, looking so fragile she was afraid to speak.

"Ross, for a long time I thought I might never forgive you because you hurt me so badly. It wasn't about whether 'we were on a break' or not for me. It was the fact that I had never loved anyone the way that I loved you, and in one night I felt like we lost everything, over something stupid that would have gone away." Ross pondered then spoke.

"You said 'might never' does that mean that you did?" Rachel looked right at him this time.

"Yeah. I guess I did." Ross couldn't believe his ears. He turned to look at Rachel who was still staring intently at him and waiting for a sign that Ross was relieved. He exhaled and smiled at her.

"Well Ms. Green that's the best news I've heard since you told me you were pregnant with Emma." They both smiled now.

"Yeah and if I recall you took it _very_ well." They laughed and talked the whole way home feeling like a big cloud had finally been lifted from their heads, and their hearts.

End Scene


	6. The Party

A/N: Hey, I hope you guys liked the last chapter and here's chapter six, enjoy! And don't forget to Read and Review, thanks!

_The Party_

**Monica and Chandler's Apartment**

There is a swarm of people, some who are familiar to us and others who are not. Among the familiar faces we see Gunther's yellow haired head, Erica who looks glowing, and of course the usually gang of Phoebe and Mike, and Joey with his date Natasha. Monica is running around the room like a chicken ready to be skinned. Chandler smiles at this knowledge and walks over to his neurotic wife. Trying to comfort her he pulls her aside and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Mon, you have to relax and take it easy. It's New Years Eve and I want to be with my wife not the galloping horse in the Kentucky Derby." Monica glared at him.

"Oh, so I remind you of a horse?" Chandler's face froze and he started back pedaling.

"No, no not a horse…what I meant was, ugh. It was a comparison, an analogy if you will." Monica conceded.

"Well Chandler you knew this before you married me. I can't help it, I just have an compulsive need to please people!" Chandler laughed.

"I know honey, but I just want you to take it easy. Half the people here will be so smashed they'll leave thinking it was the best New Year's Eve party they've been to in years, whether you are prancing around the room or not."

"I know, your right. I'll try to take it a little easier. Thank you." Chandler smiled and stroked her shoulder.

"Okay, that's all I'm asking." Monica snidely grinned.

"Mmm Hmm, and if you compare me to a horse again you'll be sleeping in a stable." Chandler nodded knowingly.

"Gottcha."

Ross and Rachel enter. Monica looks like she is ready to pounce on them.

"HEY GUYS! Can I get you anything to eat or drink, or can I take your coats for you?" Ross and Rachel knowingly stare at each other.

"No honey were fine," Rachel insists and then goes to talk to her friend. Chandler greets Ross.

"Hey man, how was the drive to the mother-in-laws." Ross blankly stares at him.

"It was fine, funny guy. You know maybe your New Years resolution should be to stop making fun of your friends. Oh wait, you already tried that and you couldn't do it!" Chandler goes to reply with a comeback, but Ross cuts him off as he walks away.

"Ugh Huh!"

Pan to Rachel and Monica talking.

"So, how was the drive to your mom's?" Monica says a little too interested. Rachel smiled.

"It was fine Mon." Then Rachel's eyes fell on Ross who was engaged in coversation with who looked to be another science guy. Rachel smiled and then ponders whether to tell Monica what happened on the way home. She decides against it thinking it better to just keep it between them two right now, and also because she didn't really know what it meant yet anyway. Monica's loud voice snaps Rachel back to reality.

"Rachel! I asked you two times what time you were leaving to go pick up Emma!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have just been lost in thought," immediately regretting saying it as soon as it left her mouth. Ahem.

"Well, what were you thinking about?" Rachel thought for a second before replying.

"What my New Years resolution should be. Do you know yours?" Knowing Rachel is lying, but deciding to let it go Monica replies.

"To stop being so noisy in my friends personal lives when they clearly don't need me poking around in their business." Rachel eyeballed her.

"Well Mon, that's great. Good luck with that." Rachel walks away before Monica coan say anything else but, "HEY!"

As Rachel walks across the room Ross is still lost in his conversation, but when he feels eyes on him he looks up and sees Rachel standing about five feet away from him staring. Ross smiles.

"Hi."

She smiled back at him.

"Hi." Ross stood up and grabbed Rachel's arm, walking her over to where he was sitting to introduce her to the man he was talking to.

"Rachel, this is Dr. McNaby. He is the Dean at NYU and he wants me to give a speech at the commencement of Scholastic Paleontologist Professors from all over the world!" (A/N: I have no idea... I made it up cause it sounded good haha). Rachel's face lights up as she goes to give him a hug.

"That's great honey!" While Rachel's face was away from Ross's she realizes what she had just called him. When they broke apart Ross looks at Rachel confused, but she quickly turns to Dr. McNaby to greet him by shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Call me George. And may I say Dr. Geller you are very lucky to have this lovely young lady." Rachel quickly turns to look at Ross but he is looking at George.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Ross then turns back to Rachel who is looking back at Ross now the confused one. Monica yells from across the room.

"Alright everybody get ready! It's almost midnight!"

"Woo Hoo!" Phoebe yelled.

Before Rachel could get an explanation Ross grabbed her hand to face the television with him, which everyone else was doing.

"Ten, Nine, Eight…" (Rachel's looked down to see Ross was still holding her hand) _He is still holding my hand_! What is up with him? And he told that guy **yeah**! Oh my God. I don't know what to think right now.

"Seven, Six, Five…" (Ross to himself) Come on, this is the longest ten seconds of my life! I bet she has no idea what I'm thinking right now. Smiles to himself. Good... it will be a surprise when she finds out.

"FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone yelled simultaneously and it is so noisy and crowded in the apartment with noisemakers going off and people yelling and hugging and couples kissing. It was all happening so fast and then Rachel looked down to notice Ross had let go of her hand and was now staring directly at her.

"Happy New Year Rach." She smiled, unsure as to what was going on.

"Happy New Year."

As their gaze was still locked Ross put one hand on Rachel's back to push her closer to him, and with his other hand his thumb grazed her face. The inches between them got closer as they soon looked like one face. Ross's nose touched Rachel's, and her arms were around his neck with her fingers in his hair while Ross's hands were now at Rachel's waist. Ross moved his lips to meet hers ever so slowly, and she did the same not knowing how or why this was happening. They were like two magnets being drawn together by an electric current. Their lips brushed together softly and slowly, but passionately as if they were the only two people in the room.

After what seemed like two centuries their lips finally parted, and when they did their faces were still close enough to feel their erratic breaths on each other's faces. Rachel opened her blue eyes to see Ross's brown ones staring back at her. She smiled and then spoke softly.

"Wow, where did that come from?"

Ross answered smiling as well. "I don't know, but I can't say I'm complaining."

Rachel smiled wider. "Yeah…I guess we're both 'lucky' tonight." They laughed to each other. I guess the others took notice because they were smiling like four watchful kids, except for Gunther who was giving Ross the evil eye and saying something under his breath. Ross and Rachel noticed.

"Looks like we got company," Rachel said unaffected. Ross didn't break his gaze from her.

"Well…we could give them something more to stare at, or we could just go pick up Emma now leaving them wondering with no explanation," Ross said mischievously. Rachel pondered.

"We could, but that would be cruel." Ross nodded a little disappointed as he shifted his weight brushing against Rachel unintentionally. Suddenly Rachel's mind was made up.

"Ahh, we can always tell them later."

Ross was convinced as well.

"Sure."

They quickly parted and Ross grabbed Rachel's hand. They simply smiled and waved at the others who had confused looks on their faces. Rachel yelled back to the four gawkers as they were at the door, "Arivour suckas!"

End Scene


	7. Kiss From A Rose

**A/N:** Hey, I hope you guys liked the last chapter and here's chapter seven! I told you all I was really going to try to finish this up and I wasn't lying lol. Read and Review as usual!

_Kiss From A Ross_

**In Ross's Porsche**

Both Ross and Rachel have smiles on their faces and look very pleased with themselves after leaving all their friends hanging.

"That was pretty unlike us huh?" Rachel said feeling like a restless teenage girl again. Ross laughed and nodded

"Sure was, although we used to do stuff like that all the time in our day." Rachel smiled nostalgically.

"Yeah, that's true." Ross turns on the radio to hear the song _Kiss From A Rose_ by Seal playing. They both laugh.

"Oh my God, do you remember that night?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Remember, how could I forget?" Rachel laughed even harder at the thought.

"You were** SOO** drunk that night!" Ross smiled defeated.

"Yeah, but if I recall you fell for it and I got lucky ALL night." Rachel looked lost in thought.

"Yeah, that was _some_ night."

They both let their minds wonder to that night that seemed like forever ago. It was Valentine's Day 97' at the Trump casino in Atlantic City. A much younger Ross and Rachel are walking out of a restaurant holding hands. Ross is wearing an interesting face.

"You know, it's not like guys just flirt for no reason." Rachel looked at him astonished removing her hand from his.

"You're absolutely right Ross. In fact, I looked nice tonight just because I knew that some strange guy would come to our table where I was sitting with my boyfriend to tell me I was the most beautiful woman in the room. God Ross sometimes you are just unbelievable." Ross smiled proudly.

"I know." Rachel glared at him.

"Don't push it or you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight." Ross frowned at this.

"Well how would you feel if someone hit on me and said I was the most handsome man in the room?" Rachel thought for a second then spoke.

"I would smile kindly, agree and be happy for you." Ross scoffed.

"Yeah right, just you."

"What is **that** supposed to mean?" Ross tried to look disinterested.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Rachel was fed up.

"You know what Ross, I didn't come here to fight with you okay? It's Valentines Day and I wanted to be with my boyfriend not this jealous guy who insults his girlfriend who did nothing wrong!" Ross tried to defend himself

"Rac-" Rachel cut his words.

"No forget it Ross, I'm going upstairs…_**alone**!_" She exclaimed, storming off before Ross could stop her.

A couple hours go by and we see young Ross at a bar talking to the bartender about the earlier events, half crocked.

"So ya know, now she's all maddd and I don't know what to do. What should I do…Garry?"

"It's George and if I were you I'd think of something nice to do for her like…you could serenade her with a song and flowers, however in the condition your in that might not be the brightest idea."

"THAT'SA GREATT IDEA GARRR! I'll get right to it! Thanks!" Ross pays his tab and walks away only to walk back two seconds later. Garry points to the right where the gift shop is. Ross nods.

Rachel is in her room still awake and irritated that her boyfriend _still _isn't back. Ready to go downstairs to look for him the door suddenly opens while a trashed Ross enters holding a bouquet of roses.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Hey baby! Listen I need to tell you that I want to be (singing) _kissed by a rose. The more I get of you the stranger I feel, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom a light hits the moon in your eyesss_." Rachel laughs at him

"Those aren't the words. Are you drunk?"

"No…Ross breaks out in song again and approaches Rachel who is kneeling on their king sized bed…but I need a_ kiss from a rose._ _You know the more I get of you the stranger I feel, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom the light hits the moon in your eyes."_ Ross gives Rachel the roses.

"Aww, thank you sweetie they're beautiful." Ross stares at Rachel with a dumb drunken smile.

"So are you. Can I have a kiss from a rose?" Rachel laughs.

"Oh am I a rose?" Ross nods.

"Mmm Hmm." Rachel put the roses on the bed.

"Okay I'll give you a kiss because you clearly put a lot of thought into all of this." Rachel leans in and gives Ross a soft kiss and as she goes to break it Ross grabs her face to stop her and deepens the kiss. Rachel made a satisfied noise and then breaks the kiss, licking the alcohol off her lips.

"You taste like a bottle of wi--" Ross put his finger on her lips to shush her, and then starts to sing again.

"_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say. YOU_ (pointing to her) _remain my power, my_ _PLEASURE_, _MY **PAIN**!_ _Baby. _(Ross runs his hands over her face as if he's dancing causing Rachel to smile wider at his drunkeness) _To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_..." Ross moves in closer as if to kiss her, but instead continued with the end of the verse. "_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_" Rachel wraps her arms around Ross's neck.

"I don't know baby cause I have the same addiction," pulling him into one the most passionate kisses she would ever have.

Ross breaks the kiss breathless to ask Rachel, "So do I still have to sleep on the floor?" Rachel looks at him seductivley.

"No, that won't be necessa-- Ross shuts her up by kissing her again and climbing onto the bed.

Back to the present Ross and Rachel lookat each longingly after the memories of that night played through their minds. Ross spoke first.

"Yeah, some night indeed." They laughed trying to take their minds off of their sudden strong desire for each other.

"Sooo, you think Emma will be fussy when we go to put her in the car." Rachel silently kicked herself. Good Rach, way to change the subject. Ross tried to act like he didn't know Rachel was just as uncomfortable as him.

"Ugh, I don't know I mean she may be sound asleep. You never know with that girl." They laughed feeling a little more comfortable. Rachel agreed.

"Yeah, she's definetly got your stubborness." Ross smiled.

"And your unpredictability." Rachel turned her nose up at him.

They finally pulled into Rachel's mom's drive way. When they got out of the car they looked up to realize it had just begun to snow. They walked up to the door and knock. Rachel looks at Ross to make sure he's okay since the last time they came. He is simply smiling back at her reassuringly. Ross moves closer to Rachel and tells her to close her eyes. He blew a stray snowflake from her eye, which caused Rachel to squeal. Rachel's mother is already at the door, seeing the whole flirtatious scene.

"Ahem." Snapping both Ross and Rachel back to reality.

"Hello again, Ms. Greene." Sandra smiled.

"Ross, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name. I mean were practically family now since you are the father of my granddaughter and well…(looking at Rachel) _other _things...Rachel held pleading eyes for her mother to shut it.

"Okay mom! Can we please come in now it's freezing out here."

"Of course dear, come on in."

End Scene


	8. Proximity

**A/N:** Hey, here's chapter eight and I would really appreciate since I'm trying so hard to finish this that you would read and review because this is really like my first fan fic. I started another one, but only wrote two chapters because I became disinterested. So please just R/R!

_Proximity_

**In Sandra Greene's House**

The house is decorated very modernly with furniture and a few art pieces on the walls. It wasn't the biggest house, but it was certainly big enough for a divorced mother. The walls are painted a pretty green and sponged with an off white color, which really made the room come alive. Ross looked around, since he had never been to Sandra's house because she had just recently moved in. On the mantel he saw various pictures of Rachel's family, most of them of her three sisters. He then saw a few pictures of Emma, and one in particular that stood out to him. It was a picture of Rachel, himself and Emma, the day she was born. They both looked like such proud new parents, and like one big happy family. Ross sighed and thought, Why can't it just be _that _simple?

Rachel came into the living room where Ross stood and realized he was entranced so she followed his eyes to the picture he was lost in of the three of them. Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites too," snapping Ross back from his daydream. He gave a small smile.

"Yeah…we really look like a family," and then his smiley slowly faded. Rachel turns Ross to look at her by pulling on his jacket.

"Hey, we are a family okay? Just because it isn't in the most conventional way doesn't mean we aren't family. Families love one another no matter what and are always there for each other...so I'd say were a pretty _great_ family." This made Ross smile again and he thought to himself, What did she mean by "**love** _one another?"_

But he dismissed it and simply replied, "Yeah I guess your right."

Sandra Greene entered the room.

"Honey, Emma is upstairs in her room sleeping and there really is no point in waking her because you can't drive in this weather. I just heard the news and they said the roads are covered in snow, and their not clearing them yet because it's supposed to snow all night. One of the biggest snow storms in years." Ross and Rachel looked at each other.

"I guess it's the safest thing to do," Ross said trying to convince Rachel and himself. Rachel pondered for a moment.

"Yeah. Okay Mom we'll stay, but where are we going to sleep?" Sandra smiled warmly.

"Well Dear there are four bedrooms here. One is mine, another I made for Emma and then there are two guest bedrooms." Rachel smiled as if the problem were solved.

"Great, well I guess I'll take one and you can take the other," she said to Ross hoping that this is good new to him. Ross smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Sandra cut in, "Well Rachel, that's the problem. One guest bedroom isn't finished yet. It's full of boxes and doesn't even have a bed. I wanted to get it done before the holidays, but I just haven't had the time."

Rachel looked at Ross for an answer, but there was none there. He just looked back at her with the same uncertainty in his eyes. Rachel exhaled.

"Well, I mean if there is only one bed then I guess we can share it, right? It's not a big deal," she said unconvincingly because to both of them proximity had _always _been a **big **deal. Ross replied in a higher pitched voice then his own.

"Yeah. It's no _big_ deal at all," and at the sound of it Rachel thought maybe it would be. So she exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Ross's tone came back to normal and he sighed.

"Look, if it's too weird for you then I'll just sleep on the couch. It's really no big deal," he said trying to calm her down. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch. No, it's ridiculous we'll just share the bed and that's the end of it." Ross questioned her sudden conviction.

"Are you sure Rach because it's really no problem for me." Rachel tried to look sure.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's no problem at all Ross."

Sandra stood by watching the two go back and forth over something that to someone who didn't know their long history would think was just a mountain made out of a Moe Hill. But to someone who knew their weakness when it came to one another like she did she just replied wryly.

"Well great, now that _that's_ settled I'm going to head off to bed. I'm very tired and I have to get up early tomorrow for that party." Rachel went to hug her mother.

"Okay Mom. Goodnight and thanks for waiting up." Sandra smiled at her daughter and hugged her warmly.

"It was no problem dear. Goodnight and be careful driving home. Goodnight Ross."

"We will mom," Rachel reassured her."

"Goodnight Sandra," remembering what she said to call her earlier.

"See that's what I want to hear" they all laughed as Sandra retired to her room for the night.

Ross and Rachel were left alone and they both looked at each other unsure of what to do or say next. Rachel smiled and nervously swayed back and forth with her hands on her hips "Sooo…" Ross smiled back.

"Sooo…?" Rachel laughed.

"Well it is getting kind of late so I just was going to check on Emma and then head to bed myself."

"Okay, ugh fine. I guess I'll just follow you up cause I'm kinda tired myself from the drive." (Half-lying, but only trying to ease Rachel's mind).

"Okay, well I guess there's nowhere to go but up," she said trying to lighten the mood but they both laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so." And with that they walked up what seemed like the longest flight of steps they would ever encounter, maybe it was because they just didn't know what to expect.

Rachel turned to Ross when they reached the hallway and whispered.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on Emma."

Ross whispered back, "Okay, well I'm just gonna go to the room."

"Okay," they both laughed at their whispering.

Ross went to the bathroom first to freshen up by brushing his teeth with his finger because he didn't bring a toothbrush and washing his face. He then went to the guest room to find it pretty luxurious. It had a Queen sized bed and mahogany walls, as well as a flat paneled Plasma T.V. on the wall with a built in DVD. Ross smiled to himself as he looked around.

"Well I guess it really is a good thing knowing the Greenes."

Ross then undressed to a T-shirt and boxers and sat on the bed. He was very antsy inside not knowing what to expect, or if he just shouldn't expect anything and go to bed. All he knew was Rachel and him were going to be sharing a foreign bed, and that with them two proximity had always proved a _dangerous_ thing.

End Scene


	9. Different

**A/N:** Hey, here's chapter nine so rise & shine! Haha I don't know what that was, but just read, review and enjoy!

_Different_

Outside the guest bedroom Rachel saw the light was on so she assumed Ross was still awake. She prepared herself by taking a deep breath, and saying everything would be fine. A voice in her head told her otherwise

_Yeah then what was that kiss all about_, _and why was he flirting with you all night?_ Then the other Rachel that doubted it answered.

Yeah well I'm sure it wasn't anything. It probably was just because of New Years.

_Yeah **okay**. Keep telling yourself that._

Rachel shook it off and decided to act normal like nothing happened. She put her hand on the door and turned the knob. Rachel peered in the doorway to see Ross sitting on the bed stripped down to his boxers and T-shirt watching sports clips from the Knicks game. She silently prayed for self-control for she hadn't been with anyone since Ross, the night that Emma was conceived.

Ross heard the door crack and turned around to see Rachel standing there unsure and looking like she'd been saying something to herself. He switched off the T.V.

"Hey, I didn't know if you were sleeping yet so I didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks, but no such luck yet." She laughed.

Ross asked, "How was Emma?"

"Sleeping like an angel."

"Good." Rachel was still in her dress from the party and then she remembered that she didn't have any clothes to change into. Ross saw a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah it's just I didn't bring a change of clothes because I didn't think we'd be staying overnight." Ross thought for a second.

"Well wait. I think I have a change of clothes in the car from when I did my laundry the other day. I just left them in there in case I ever needed them. You can use them if you want." Rachel smiled relieved.

"Aww, that would be great. I'll go out and get them." Ross stood up finally giving Rachel a chance to see how well he looked. His body looked tan and muscular.

"No, I'll get them. Don't worry about it." I guess Rachel was impressed because she hadn't answered Ross in about a minute.

"Rach?" Rachel snapped out of her daze

"Oh I'm sorry. No, no you already got unchanged. I'll go get them." Ross already had his sweater back on and was working on his pants.

"Rachel. It's fine. I insist."

Rachel conceded, "Alright, well I'm coming with you." Ross laughed.

"Okay if you wanna freeze I can't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah well, I couldn't let you freeze all by yourself on my account now could I?" Ross was now fully clothed.

"No. I guess you couldn't." They laughed and started walking down the stairs.

When they got outside the snow was falling so fast, but it really looked beautiful. It was so cold that they could see the air from their breath. Ross grabbed the clothes from the trunk and saw Rachel was shivering with just her dress, and coat on and her legs were not really covered. He pulled her close to him and wrapped part of his coat around her to try to shield some of the cold away from her.

"Thank you," she said as she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back. When they got inside they were covered in snow. They were breathing heavily from the freezing cold air and Rachel still shivered. Ross handed her the clothes and then put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them to try to warm her up.

"Thanks again." Ross smiled.

"No problem. I mean I could have let you sleep naked and all, but I'm a nice guy." Rachel laughed and smiled agreeably.

"Yeah. I guess you are." They walked back upstairs in silence.

Feeling a little reluctant to change in front of Ross she waited for him to change first and then she turned her back to take off her dress. She was still in her bra, underwear and stockings but she felt completely naked as she felt his eyes on the back of her neck. She covered herself with the sweatpants and T-shirt Ross gave her and turned to ask him if he would face the other way while she finished getting changed.

"Sure," he answered a little surprised that she asked since he'd see her naked hundreds of times, and they'd shared that kiss earlier that night. Rachel heard his confused tone with the underlying sound of dejection. Ross turned his head to face the wall looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I know you've seen a lot more then that before it's just that…it's _different_ now," Rachel tried to explain to him so he would understand. Ross still feeling the sting of disappointment felt even worse when he heard that word, "_different_."

"Yeah, I know it is. Don't worry about it I understand," he said trying to sound unaffected.

Rachel was now fully changed into Ross's clothes so she climbed on the bed and grabbed Ross's face to turn him to look at her.

"Ross, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say really. I hate the fact that when it comes to stuff like this we can't just act normal around each other. And I don't think we'll ever be able to. We just have too much history between us." Ross looked down as he thought by "too much history" Rachel thought all that they'd been through was a bad thing.

"Yeah. I guess so." Rachel took his face in her hands to make him look at her again, but this time she moved it closer to hers and then kissed him softly. When Ross opened his eyes he looked more confused then ever. "Hmm. What was that for?"

"I was just trying to show you that what I meant before doesn't mean I think our history is bad. I just meant things like…seeing each other get changed or sleeping in the same bed is always going to be harder for us then for people who don't have our history. But I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world because that's what makes us different then everybody else, the fact that we've been through so much together. And I really think that's why we care for each other the way that we do." Ross smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but I don't really think _anybody_ will ever have the same history as us." They laughed. Rachel grabbed his hand and patted it.

"No, I don't think that's possible. All right well I'm going to go to bed if you don't mind. I'm quite tired."

"Yeah me too."

They both stood up to pull the covers down and climbed into bed. Even though it was a Queen and plenty spacious they were closer then they'd been to each other in a really long time.

"Goodnight Rach," Ross said as he turned to the opposite side of her.

"Goodnight," she said back as she turned off the light. She could smell Ross all around her, from his clothes that she was wearing and from him being right there, lying next to her. She had missed that smell, and it comforted her and lulled her to sleep.


	10. In Sync

**A/N:** Hey, chapter ten is here have no fear, but if you don't review then this story is through! No I'm just kidding I like writing it, but I would appreciate it...Enjoy!

_In Sync_

It was about an hour later and Rachel must have been having a nightmare because she was shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what was happening. She was yelling too and this startled Ross from his sleep.

"Ross, No! Ross? ROSS?" The next thing Ross knew Rachel shot up like a pop tart and she had tears in her eyes. Ross sat up and put his arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Rach, I'm right here. Everything's okay, you must have been having a bad dream, that's all." Rachel was still in shock.

"Ross it was awful..."

"What? What happened?" Rachel was having a hard time talking about it.

"It was...the night we broke up and it was after you left the apartment. I was looking out my window as you walked across the street and I saw these two guys fighting." Ross was listening intently. "You weren't paying attention and I saw the gun and I yelled for you to get out of the way, but you couldn't hear me, and I kept yelling but you still didn't hear me. And then I ran down the stairs and when I got down there I screamed your name and you turned around and saw me just before you got shot by a stray bullet. I held you in my arms and all you kept saying was that you were sorry, and I said it didn't matter and that I loved you. You said you loved me too, and that if you hadn't had been stupid this wouldn't have happened and that we'd be sleeping peacefully next to each other. You said you loved me one more time and that you were sorry, and that's when you died and I woke up."

Ross wiped away some of Rachel's stray tears and then hugged her tightly.

"Shh, it's okay I'm right here. Nothing bad is going to happen to me." Rachel broke the hug sobbing.

"But Ross what if it did happen. Do you know how different my life would have been if you weren't around? Emma wouldn't have been born and I would have been heart broken for the rest of my life." Ross hugged her again.

"Shh, its okay Rach. It didn't happen, and it's not going to. Don't worry, it was just a bad dream. I'm not going anywhere." Rachel broke the hug to look at him.

"Maybe that dream meant something Ross. Maybe it means that because you weren't with me and we weren't together it caused something terrible to happen for us to realize what we had. Ross I could never live with myself if something ever happened to you and..." Rachel broke down now. "Emma. Emma would be heart broken. How would I be able to look in her eyes without seeing you?" Ross put his hands on her face.

"Rachel. Look at me." But she was still crying hard enough that she couldn't open her eyes. "Rachel." Through tears she finally opened them. "I'm not going anywhere okay? I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen."

"Those are just words Ross. (Pause) I just think that one day all the time we spent being stupid is gonna cost us something. Maybe _everything_." Rachel said simply Ross looked like he had just been given the solution to a math problem but still didn't understand it.

"What do you mean by 'being stupid'?" Rachel looked at him like he should already know the answer to that. She exhaled.

"This dance we do Ross. This off and on that has been for years now that never wakes us up. Like tonight...what was that Ross? Was that just something to help us get by for another year, or how long is it going to be? How long is it going to take for us just to be honest with each other?" Ross looked like a little boy afraid to get scolded.

"About what?" He asked so softly it sounded like a whisper. Rachel spoke softer now too.

"About how much we _need_ each other."

Ross didn't know how he should answer and then he thought that maybe no words would really justify what Rachel was trying to say...that by_ need_ she meant **love,** and by love she meant that she wanted Ross to be with her again, and by that she really did mean she _needed _him.

Rachel looked at Ross who looked back at her completely dumbfounded by what she had just said, like he was at a loss for words. The next thing she knew his hands were on her face and his lips on hers. Anytime a serious conversation had ever been brought up or Ross didn't have an answer for her this was how he responded. It was the only way he knew how to express his feelings. Physically. When he was being physical with Rachel it wasn't because he just wanted her to know he wanted her, it was because he wanted her to know he _needed_ her. Tonight was a perfect time to show that. Physical with Ross and Rachel had never completely been _physical,_ or about the desire they shared for each other. Sure they had passion, but behind their physical passion there was always something more, something much deeper. Being physical was really the **only** way they could express themselves emotionally. It was the only way to let their feelings do the talking when words were no longer of use. It was their only way of saying they were feeling the same things at the same time, and it made them know that they were perfectly in sync with one another.


End file.
